El Lado Oscuro De La Frontera
by Hikari no Aly
Summary: Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy y Koji no son los únicos llamados a cruzar la frontera hacia el digimundo, existen otros, que amparados por la oscuridad no corrieron con la misma suerte.
1. Los Otros

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

Intro. : Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy y Koji no son los únicos llamados a cruzar la frontera hacia el digimundo, existen otros, que amparados por la oscuridad no corrieron con la misma suerte.

N.A: esta historia surgió simplemente por la indignación que sentí al ver que un personaje como Ranamon hacia uso de mi elemento favorito, el agua, así que dentro de toda esa indignación planeé algo en contra de ella, y bueno, aquí está la historia. (D. F. no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes, salvo Aria, Kai, Daisuke y Hikari)

(Redit)

**Capítulo I:**Los Otros

Aria despertó bruscamente por turbulencia del avión

_Estimados pasajeros estamos llegando a nuestro último destino, el aeropuerto de Tokio, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y abróchense sus cinturones, por su atención gracias._

A pesar de que apenas podía abrir sus ojos hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia su ventana.

"_Tokio"_pensó con amargura, en ese momento lamentó no haberse despedido de su padre. Tendría que llamarlo en cuanto llegara al apartamento de su mamá. De todos modos él no tenía la culpa de que el juez decidiera que era mucho mejor que ella estuviera con su madre, en Tokio.

Siempre es así, la madre tiene la prioridad.

No es que le molestara vivir con su madre, ella la quería mucho, pero le molestaba él.

Su nueva pareja.

Se llamaba Hideki Susumiya, también era separado y tenía la custodia de su única hija Hikari de 8 años.

Ninguno de los dos le agradaba.

La niña era una mocosa malcriada y mimada, por el hecho de ser hija única y más ahora que sus padres se acababan de separar, su padre por miedo de que ella quedara con algunas secuelas le había consentido en todo lo que ella quería, parecía ser la única beneficiada con todo este jaleo.

Y Hideki, bueno, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le desagradaba en él, no era un mal hombre, tranquilo, trabajólico, dedicado, esforzado e inteligente. Si, no era de extrañar que su madre se enamorara de él pero le molestaba mucho que le hubiera quitado el puesto a su padre, no podía soportar el hecho de que fuera él y no su padre el que estaba ahí con su mamá, simulando ser una familia que para ella en el fondo no debía ser.

Tampoco le gustaba la amabilidad de ese hombre, sabía que cambiaría en un par de semanas y trataría de imponerse como su padre, y eso, ella no lo aguantaría.

El avión ya había aterrizado y ella era la única en el avión en ese momento.

La azafata se encargo de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos- Le dijo impaciente

Aria no se molesto en contestar, apagó su MP3, recogió su bolso y bajo del avión.

Ahí estaba su madre junto con Hiderki y Hikari haciendo otro de sus escándalos.

Quería un dulce.

-Te lo comprare enseguida, en cuanto baje Aria del avión.- el hombre intento en vano tranquilizar a su hija.

-¡No me interesa!, ¡Se está tardando mucho! , ¡Me quiero ir!, ¡Estoy cansada y aburrida! ¡Papá!-

"_Y pensar que tendré que coexistir con ella. Dios me libre."_Pensó

Aria sintió unos deseos enormes de dar media vuelta e ir a comprar un pasaje de regreso a Alemania, pero en cuanto dio media vuelta su madre la llamó.

-¡Aria! ¡Querida! Estamos aquí detrás de ti.-

Aria maldijo para sus adentros, se dio media vuelta con una enorme sonrisa fingida.

-¡Madre!- dijo apenas manteniendo su falsa sonrisa – Los estaba buscando.

-Ya era hora- dijo Hikari entrecerrando los ojos "_¿podía hacerlo más?, así que los japoneses si podían cerrar aún más sus ojos, un gran descubrimiento, _"pensó con sarcasmo. Aria miro desafiante a la pequeña Eso de vivir en Japón la tenia de mal humor, tal vez en otro contexto y si sus padres siguieran juntos tal vez a ella no le habría molestado retornar a sus raíces. Siendo mitad japonesa.

- Bien, vamos- sonrió amable Hideki tratando de romper la atmósfera tensa que se había generado entre Aria y Hikari.

-Te va a gustar el apartamento, es precioso, y tenemos una pieza especial para ti- dijo su madre con alegría- Estoy tan feliz de que vivas con nosotros "_¿nosotros?, me huele a manada"._

-¿Por qué se tiene que ir a vivir con nosotros?- dijo inquisidoramente la niña- ¡No quiero papá! No quiero que viva en nuestro apartamento, ¡Es mío!- la niña se cruzo de brazos y miro con odio a la desconocida que la miraba con un odio similar.

-¿A caso tu lo compraste?- dijo con sarcasmo Aria- ¿Con qué dinero, el que te da tu papito para tus dulces?- _"jaque mate"-_ pensó para sus adentros la alemana

Hideki miró incomodo a Rioko, la madre de Aria.

-Aria, por favor, es una niña- dijo su madre intentando de detener la pelea- Ya tiene 10 años.-

- Ella empezó- se defendió

- Pero ella solo tiene 8 es una niña, ya estas grandecita para estar peleando con niños menores que tu, debes madurar.-

Hikari aprovecho de sacarle la lengua justo cuando la madre de la desconocida se dio la vuelta.

Aria se puso roja de rabia, se sentía impotente, ni siquiera quería vivir en esa isla y mas encima tenía que aguantar a una mocosa que tenia a todo el mundo en su poder.

Su madre no iba a hacer nada al respecto, por miedo de que Hideki se enojara con ella por reprender a su hija y bueno Hideki, ya lo conocen.

¿Esta iba a ser su nueva vida en Japón?

Ya se comenzaba a sentir como la cenicienta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No, lo siento no podré ir-

-_¿Otra vez?-_se oyó la voz de un niño desde el teléfono- _¿Y esta vez porqué?-_continuó la voz esta vez cabreada

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos-

_-¿Y no se pueden cuidar ellos solos? ¡Sabes que este partido es importante!_

_-__**¡**_Claro que lo sé!- grito molesto el chico de 10 años- Pero es mi responsabilidad, sabes que mis papas trabajan.-

-_Kai, siempre es la misma historia, no sé para que estas en el equipo de futbol si ni siquiera vas a los partidos, y apenas al entrenamiento.-_la voz de la otra línea se escuchaba resignada y un poco apenada de tener que comentarle la mala noticia que se avecinaba- _Kai, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y he hecho lo posible por mantener esto por más tiempo, pero no da para más._

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kai comenzaba a asustarse.

-_El entrenador dijo que te eliminaría del equipo si no venias a este partido-_dijo Yukito con resignación - _L__o siento_-

-¿¡QUE!- grito histérico, el futbol era su vida, era el mejor de su equipo y así como lo hacían los brasileños él esperaba surgir jugando, su familia era pobre y probablemente tampoco podría ir a la universidad, por eso se había aferrado obsesivamente a la idea de convertirse en un jugador profesional y sacar a su familia de la pobreza, sabía que tenía talento, y además para él no había más vida que el futbol.

Bajo su cabeza consternado y aguanto las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

Sentía que todo por lo que había peleado se había acabado.

-¿_Kai?-_dijo suavemente su amigo, que entendía su condición y lamentaba enserio no poder hacer nada mas por su mejor amigo- _Kai…yo…-_

-¡Cállate!- grito adolorido, se sentía devastado, y de pronto los envidio a todos y en especial a Yukito, que tenía una vida tan fácil y sus padres lo apoyaban en todo y no le entregaban más responsabilidad que sus estudios.

A todos aquellos niños con dinero que tenían todos los días un plato de comida caliente justo cuando llegaban a sus casas mientras que él y sus hermanos se repartían las sobras de ayer.- ¡Los odio a todos!- grito- ¡Como pueden hacerme esto! ¡Saben que soy el mejor!-

_- Lo sé Kai-_dijo con amargura- _pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ya lo intente_-

-¡Mentiroso!, ¡Tú no has hecho nada, jamás haces nada porque estas acostumbrado que lo hagan por ti!, ¡Todo porque tienes una vida fácil!, ¡Te odio!-

Esas palabras hirieron a su amigo, le dolió que negara todo el apoyo que le había dado, siempre era él el que hablaba con el entrenador para que no lo suspendiera por sus ausencias, siempre lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, ¿Qué más podía hacer él? Era todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

-_Bien-_dijo guardando su compostura- _Si tanto me odias entonces creo que no deberías hablarme más, y dejar esta amistad hasta aquí. Adiós-_cortó

Kai quedó helado frente al teléfono, con los ojos fijos en él. ¿Qué había hecho?, se dejo llevar por la rabia y la desesperación del momento, y además de terminar con su sueño se había enojado con su mejor amigo.

Yukito era un niño paciente, tranquilo y buen amigo. Pero había cosas que le molestaban mucho, y esa era que lo hirieran de esa manera. Él aguantaba sus mañas con mucha paciencia, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya. No sabía si lo perdonaría.

O peor aún, si él tendría el valor suficiente para pedir perdón. Ya que Kai se caracterizaba por ser arrogante y orgulloso.

Ahora sí, cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ir peor, se dio cuenta que si podían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke miró el corredor vacío de su escuela, estaba nervioso y asustado. Pronto vería la imponente figura de su padre o la furiosa cara de su madre aparecer.

Otra vez lo habían castigado en el colegio y hasta habían llamado a uno de sus padres, iría el primero que contestara el teléfono, pero tenía la esperanza que apareciera su hermano Sij, él era buena onda, siempre le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no se metiera entre sus cosas, no era muy hablador y era bastante majo (flojo) como para retarlo o decirle algo, simplemente escucharía a la profesora, diría un par de palabras que ella quería escuchar, se lo llevaría a la casa y haría como si no existiera

Como siempre.

Pero también podría aparecer Chise, la chismosa que probablemente cuando la llamaron del colegio estaba viendo alguna de sus ridículas novelas en el momento más emocionante e iría de mal humor a hablar con la profesora y luego con su mirada de malicia le diría que si no quiere que los papas se enteren de lo que él hizo tendría que ser su esclavo, y hacer todas las estupideces que ella quería que hiciera, incluso hacer la parte del aseo que le correspondía a ella y al final todo lo que él había hecho era en vano porque como máximo antes de terminar la semana ya le habría dicho sus papas lo que había hecho en la escuela y que los habían mandado a llamar exagerándolo todo, porque no es ella si no exagera, típico de las mujeres, y pasaría lo que pasa siempre, su mamá lo castigaría, y luego su papá.

O peor aun aparecer su hermano mayor Kiechi, el mayor de todos, igualito a su padre, violento, corpulento, agresivo, un verdadero matón, y peor aún, porque era cinturón negro en judo, ahí se las vería en casa con él por haberlo molestado haciéndolo ir al colegio e interrumpirlo en cualquier porquería que estuviera haciendo y además le diría a toda la familia, y tendría a demás el castigo de la madre y la del padre, si, lo peor que le podría pasar era que apareciera Keichi.

La verdad es que él no había comenzado el conflicto, toda la culpa la tenía ese tal Takashi que lo cabreaba siempre, se las daba de cabrón frente a los niños de su clase y con los profesores era completamente diferente, un verdadero angel, la verdad es que costaba creer que eran la misma persona. Por desgracia los profesores le creían a él, por lo mismo los a todos los de su clase en la palma de la mano.

Todo había comenzado así:

"_Daisuke caminaba por el pasillo, solo como siempre, no tenía muy buena reputación en el colegio, por ser bastante problemático e inquieto, además de hacer siempre comentarios bastante agudos que terminaban por alejar al resto de sus compañeros, el colegio y mucho menos entre los profesores._

_No pertenecía a ningún club, tampoco lo admitirían a alguno, así que no se inscribía solo para evitarse el mal rato._

_Costaba creerlo, pero él realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo en ese rato, sólo estaba apoyado en la pared mirando hacia la ventana cuando apareció él._

_Su archirival Takashi._

_-¡Hey!- exclamó al verlo- vago, ¿Qué crees que haces?-_

_Daisuke arqueó una ceja "ahora que se propone este imbécil"_

_-Nada ¬¬- habría contestado algo mejor para provocarlo, se le ocurrían varias ideas, era tan fácil de molestar porque caía en todas sus bromas y lo hacía enfadar, pero esta vez Daisuke no estaba de ánimos para andar metiéndose en líos y cosas por el estilo así que lo dejó pasar._

_Pero Takashi se traía algo entre manos, así que no iba a dejar a Daisuke tranquilo hasta conseguir lo que buscaba._

_Verlo castigado._

_¿Por qué tanta maldad dentro de un mocoso de 10 años? Bueno, Takashi siempre ha gozado de beneficios, los que obtiene haciéndoles la pata a los profesores y aunque no tuviera amigos siempre lograba destacarse en todo debido a su otra personalidad (de angelito) pero ya toda la clase sabía su verdadera forma de ser, y aunque no podían hacer mucho al respecto, porque él gozaba de inmunidad frente a los adultos, podían aplicarle la ley del hielo, fuera de la mirada de ellos, pero a Takashi no le importaba eso porque según él, los tenía en la palma de la mano a todos._

_Salvo Daisuke._

_Daisuke siempre fue diferente, hacía las cosas a su modo y no estaba interesado acoplarse a una sociedad, siempre llamó la atención siendo el payaso del grupo, aunque no tenía amigos caía mejor que Takashi. A Takashi le molestaba el hecho de que Daisuke se le escapara de las manos, así que esta vez había decidido provocarlo para que lo castigaran. Esa era la forma de mostrar su superioridad._

_-Que vago- dijo desafiante- no esperaba más de ti-_

_-ajá- murmuró ausente sin siquiera mirarlo. Realmente no estaba de ánimos._

"¿Q_ue le pasara a este vago?, si que es duro de roer" pensó Takachi molesto pero no se iba a dar por vencido._

_-¿No sabes acaso que te toca este mes el aseo de la sala?- esperaba provocarlo con eso._

_Daisuke lo miro extrañado "¿el mes?, verdad que estoy castigado. Otra vez"_

_-sssssepp!- siseó aun ausente. No le interesaba_

_-¿Entonces?-_

_-No sé-_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes?-_

_- Nop! No sé-_

_-Espera a que la profesora se entere- sonrió con malicio- Koichikawa sansei! Daisukeeee…- gritó hacia el pasillo donde no se veía nadie_

_Diasuke no podía permitirse otro castigo así que se lanzó encima Takashi, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y levantó el puño_

_-No te atrevas…- quedó en blanco al ver la sonrisa de malicia de Takashi, había caído en su trampa-_

_-MIYAZAKI!- grito una mujer que venía casi corriendo desde el otro lado del pasillo- ¿Qué cree que hace?- agarro de una oreja a Daisuke y lo levantó._

_-Ayayayayay!- miró a Takashi que en ese momento lloraba a mares inclusive con mocos, ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo tan rápido?_

_-Se puso agresivo de de repente snf… yo solo le decía que tenía que limpiar la sala... buaa!-_

Y esa era la historia, se maldecía a si mismo por haber caído en su trampa, y ahora el estaba castigado. Otra vez.

Era la historia de su vida.

Y ahí apareció, una figura de negro, era su hermano Shiuji, que tenía gran afición por el gótico. Esta vez había tenido suerte.

_Continuará…_

_NdlA: sé que este fic es muy diferentes a los que salen normalmente que son mas de parejas, al menos lo que me he fijado, y es que la verdad los protagonistas son estos personajes y probablemente no sea de su agrado porque es algo tal vez muy diferente a lo que esperaban, y entiendo que no estén familiarizados con ellos porque son de mi invención._

_Pero de todos modos si tienes algún comentario que hacer será bien recibido._


	2. El llamado Estación terminal

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

Intro. : Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy y Koji no son los únicos llamados a cruzar la frontera hacia el digimundo, existen otros, que amparados por la oscuridad no corrieron con la misma suerte.

NdlA: Esta vez tratare de ir al grano, no pensé en un segundo capítulo porque creí que no recibiría ni un review, pero gracias kimeramonfan y orcahino por sus review, me animo para continuar =)

**Capítulo II: El llamado. Estación Terminal**

Daisuke todavía seguía maldiciendo su suerte, ni siquiera había terminado su semana de castigo limpiando la sala (había pensado es darle un toque "artístico") y ya tenía 3 días de suspensión y una semana más de castigo gracias a Takashi, no pensaba perdonársela, pero ¿Que podía hacer?, hiciera lo que hiciera Takashi lo delataría y tendría una semana de castigo más.

Como si le importara.

Bueno, si le importaba, una pequeña parte. Le molestaba que siempre se saliera con la suya, que siempre estuviera respaldado por alguien aunque fuera un hipócrita, pedante, déspota, egocéntrico ególatra, pero a pesar de todo estaba respaldado por los profesores. Y él, ni siquiera tenía un amigo con el que contar.

Se sentía solo

"_Patético, compadeciéndome de mi propia desgracia, Takashi, este sería un buen momento burlarte de mi desgracia, afortunadamente no está, sería como la guinda al pastel si me lo encontrara."_

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Un celular. SU celular

Le tomó tiempo adaptarse al sonido, es que era muy raro que alguien lo llamara, ya se preguntaba porque tenía uno.

_¿quieres comenzar?_

Desconocido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kaname estaba libre, porque no se lo pasaste, Morisato. Y así piensan llegar a las finales. No lo lograrán_

Kai miró a Yuu hablando con el entrenador, ambos lo miraron y siguieron hablando.

Se sintió indignado. Se armó de valor y gritó pero no le salieron las palabras. Lagrimas de impotencia.

Corrió hasta salir del colegio, nadie jamás vería a Kaichi Hinamori llorar, jamás.

Sentía rabia por la vida que le había tocado, porque jamás saldría adelante, porque sentía que nadie daba el apoyo que necesitaba, solo sabían hundirlo mas y mas.

Se estaba sintiendo solo.

"_Huiré lejos de aquí, lejos de todos y todo, de mis hermanos, del colegio, de mis padre y por fin haré lo que quiera y no pensaré en nadie más."_

"_Porque nadie se preocupa por mí"._

Llegó hasta un parque, se sentó en una banca y su celular se calló.

Tenía un mensaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a Japón y se le habían hecho insoportables, tenía que huir de allí de cualquier forma, ya había ideado algunos planes y hasta había ahorrado dinero suficiente para comprar boletos para viajar de regreso a Alemania

Estaba inscrita (por desgracia) en el mismo colegio que Hikari, no tenía amigos y tampoco le interesaba hacerlos, de todos modos se iría.

Pero esa semana podría haber sido más llevadera, de no ser por Hikari.

Aria tenía la esperanza de que Hikari la ignorara al momento de entrar al colegio. Pero no había contado con que Hikari al ser tan mimada no tenía amigos tampoco. Así que Aria era su nuevo juguete, la molestaba todo el tiempo que la veía, dejándola en ridículo de cualquier forma.

Aria no lo soportó mas, lo sentía por su madre, que la quería tanto, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser parte de una familia a la que no pertenecía, Hikari era un monstruo y su madre y padrastro no hacían mucho para impedirlo, y menos a ella, obvio, pero eso era historia pasada, en estos momentos se encontraba en la parada de autobús, iba camino al aeropuerto, se iba de esa isla, por fin.

Tomo el bus, se sentó y miró hacia la ventana, no lo podía creer, se iba.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto sintió una mezcla de orgullo y emoción al mismo tiempo, todo esto lo había hecho sola, camino erguida y mirando a todos los que pasaban a su alrededor.

Pero vio algo que no le gusto.

Hikari.

¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿Cómo sabían que estaban ahí? Y lo peor de todo es que no podía estar sola, obviamente estaría con Takei (no va a ninguna lado sin su papito) y su madre, pero lo peor era que le habían visto.

Hikari corrió hacia ella. Aria todavía estaba estática viendo a la enana correr hacia ella, pero recobro la movilidad cuando vio a su madre acercarse, en ese momento decidió que tenía que correr, si quería salir victoriosa.

Pero algo la detuvo

-¡Mamá, la tengo!-grito Hikari, Aria se sintió ofendida_, "¿Cómo se atrevía llamarla mamá?"_

Aria trato soltarse, pero la enana era fuerte (tal vez tanto dulce no hacia mal de todos modos). Pero ya no había tiempo, su madre se acercaba a pasos agigantados, así que decidió correr con bolso enana y todo hasta el ascensor que se acababa de abrir, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que podía ser muy veloz, y fuerte a la vez.

Llego justo a tiempo solo alcanzo a ver la cara de su madre correr hacia ellas en vano, porque antes de que las alcanzara se habían cerrado las puertas en su cara.

-Arik…- Rioko no logro finalizar lo que iba a decir y las puertas ya se le habían cerrado en la cara

-¡Mamá!- Grito Hikari

-¡No es tu mamá!-

E-¡Sí, es mi mamá! ¡Ella me dijo que podía decirle así!-

-Fantástico, lo que faltaba, ahora te apoderas de mi madre. Pues bien, si las cosas están así quédate con ellos, pero yo me voy- dijo Aria entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Hikari estaba sinceramente preocupada.

-¡Que te importa!- Gritó Aria.

Hikari miró sorprendida a Aria, la estaba viendo llorar, no había sido su intención hacerla llorar (no es tan mala como parece). Aria se dio la vuelta y se fijo en el número de pisos que estaba bajando ¿Por qué bajaban tan rápido?

2, 1,-1,-2…

Ya habían pasado el menos dos, pero… ese se suponía que era el último piso, no había, mas después de eso, ¿Qué era todo esto?

Hubo un temblor, estaban cayendo.

-ARIAAAAAA!- Hikari y Aria se abrazaron inconscientemente, estaban asustadas.

El ascensor se detuvo de súbito, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una oscura y solitaria estación de trenes, en donde solo había un tren color celeste, muy diferente a los que veían habitualmente.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Hikari- ¡Papá! ¡Quiero ir donde papá!, ¡PAPA!-

-¡Pues vete!- Le dijo Aria- yo me quedo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Hikari estaba muy asustada y no quería que Aria se fuera, quería estar con ella, por eso la molestaba siempre.

La veía como su hermana mayor, la que siempre quiso tener.

-A donde sea que vaya este tren, si no puedo ir a Alemania-

-Ven conmigo, tengo miedo-

Pero Aria no le respondió, se dirigía hacia el tren celeste y Hikari no tenía más remedio que seguirla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daisuke aceptó el desafío, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y se le hacía tentadora la idea de hacer algo distinto, incluida la idea de desaparecer del mundo, aunque le parecía imposible (no sabía lo equivocado que estaba en ese entonces).

-OK-

_Ha empezado el juego que decidirá tu futuro_

_Ve a la estación de OKA y sube al tren de Shibuya a las 17.45_

_Trasborda al subterráneo a las 18.00_

-¿Pero qué demonios?- se preguntó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai tomó el Tren que se le indicó, extrañamente estaba solo, raro, por lo general, el metro siempre estaba desbordado de gente. Se le antojo gritar en el vagón.

La libertad que ofrece la soledad.

Entro en el túnel, sintió un escalofrío, era claustrofóbico y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho a que se sintiera mejor, sabía perfectamente que se demoraba 20 segundos en pasar le túnel.

Siempre contaba cuando llegaba a este trayecto

10…11…15…20…21…22…

Abrió los ojos y todavía estaba en la perfecta oscuridad.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, sintió los latidos de su corazón cada vez más fuerte.

23…24…25…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daisuke estaba frente al ascensor mirando su celular

"_Última oportunidad ¿te subirás?"_

¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿A caso no será una broma de Takashi?

No, jamás le dio su celular a nadie, ni sus hermanos lo tenían. (Por lo mismo se preguntaba para que tenia uno).

Internet, obvio.

Decidió dejar el juego hasta aquí y devolverse a su casa para planear algo en contra del enano presumido, ya era suficiente, se había dejado pisotear mucho por ese ser arrastrado. Ya verá.

Se dio media vuelta, pero no se dio cuenta que venía un grupo enorme de personas que lo empujaron hasta el ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron.

Genial, había caído de todos modos en la roma de Takashi.

El ascensor se puso en marcha al instante y bajó a una velocidad impresionante. Daisuke estaba con el corazón en boca. Esto era demasiado para ser broma de Takashi.

El ascensor paró de súbito, dejando a un Daisuke tirado en el piso y a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron pudo ver una estación sombría y solitaria donde sólo había un tren celeste

-woooowwww- exclamó con los ojos como platos-esto es increíble-

Luego vio una luz muy potente acercarse hacia él era otro tren, muy diferente al tren celeste estrafalario, este era como los que pasaban normalmente.

Se quedó estático a ver qué pasaba.

El tren gris se detuvo. Se abrieron las puertas e inmediatamente, a la velocidad de la luz saltó un niño como de su edad, muerto el miedo mirando como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en el tren.

La situación le dio risa, a pesar de que lo comprendía.

El niño lo miró asustado, luego con cara de odio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No fui mucho al grano, es que termine este capítulo a la rápida, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero gracias por sus review, me animaron a continuar, espero sus opiniones y trataré en lo posible en acelerar el proceso


	3. Frontier

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

NdlA: la verdad TheKimeramonfan es que el primer review me confundió más que el segundo… bueno. Cualquier duda y cometario…

(Redit) La Digimon frontier no me pertenece ni sus personajes exceptuando Kai, Daisuke, Aria y Hikari.

**Capítulo III: Frontier**

-¿¡Que te parece tan gracioso Enano?- Grito Kai desde el otro lado de la estación

-¿A quién le llamas enano niñita?-

-¿Eh? ¿"Niñita"? ¡Miren quien habla! ¡Porque no te acercas y me lo dices a la cara mariposón!-

-¡ ¿Mariposón? , Ahora sí que se me desparramó el tinaco!- Daisuke subió sus mangas hasta su codo, nadie lo llamaba mariposón y vivía para contarlo. Ni siquiera Takashi.

Ambos niños corrían con sus puños en alto para vivir la pela de sus vidas en un lugar desconocido, hasta que el sonido del tren los detuvo.

-Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Daisuke.

-Un tren imbécil…-

-¿Dime cuanto aprecias tu vida?- dijo Daisuke con varias venitas en su cabeza.

-… ¡Y se va!... ¡Hey! Espera.- Kai ni siquiera se inmutó en oír a Daisuke y salió corriendo tras el tren que comenzaba a ponerse en marcha lentamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera aun no termino contigo!- Daisuke salió corriendo tras Kai.

-¡Hey! Espera no me dejes- grito con las manos arriba tratando de alcanzar al tren.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Aria abrió la ventana y vio a los dos extraños corriendo tras el tren

-¡Hey! ¡Niña ayúdame a entrar!-gritó Kai

-¡No huyas cobarde!- Daisuke intento aferrarse a los pantalones de Kai, pero lo empujo, Daisuke rodó hasta llegar al final del tren, pero logro agarrarse del barandal.

-¡Eres muy pesado, no te puedo!- Aria tomo la mano de Kai, éste se aferro de la ventana y entró al vagón del tren y rodó junto con Aria hasta un extremo del vagón, cayendo Kai encima de Aria. Del otro extremo se abrió una puerta dejando ver a un Daisuke con un ojo en tinta.

-¡Desgraciado mira como me dejaste el ojo!, ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Daisuke se acercó para mirar más de cerca la extraña situación. Pésima decisión, porque Aria mando a volar con una patada a Kai y ahora este cayó encima de Daisuke.

-¿Ah?- por parte de ambos chicos- waaaaa!- se empujaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a limpiarse, así como quien te tira basura o cualquier cosa asquerosa que te puedas imaginar.

-¡Que asco!- Kai se comenzó a limpiar su chaqueta, al lado de él podía escucharse a Aria reír a carcajadas. -¿y tú de qué te ríes cuatro ojos?

-¿A quién le llamas cuatro ojos?- Aria agitó el puño con fuerza.

-Ey, ey! Ya paremos con las peleas. ¿Alguien sabe que hacemos todos aquí?, ¿Qué es esto?- Daisuke se puso en medio de ambos chicos para impedir una nueva pelea.

-emmm… Pues yo recibí un mensaje- dijo Kai mirando su móvil (en Chile les decimos celulares).

-¿Un mensaje?- Aria sacó su móvil, recién se percató que tenía un mensaje. Bueno, con todo lo que había ocurrido antes ni se había acordado de mirarlo.

-Oh! Tengo otro mensaje- dijo Daisuke.

Kai también saco su móvil y se percató que al igual que Daisuke también había recibido otro mensaje:

"_Ha empezado el juego que decidirá sus destinos._

_Bienvenidos elegidos al Digimundo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NdlA: a partir del éste capítulo la historia toma un giro más radical. Y voy a jugar mucho con los tiempos. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es muy corto. Mas de los que pensaba hacerlo. Prometo hacer más largo el otro. Pero necesito tiempo T.T

Gracias TheKimeramonfan, Orcahino e Inur por los review. Hacen a una escritora frustrada feliz =)


	4. Paranoia

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

**NdlA:**_en este capítulo. MIS protagonistas quedan relegados a un segundo lugar porque el punto de vista de la historia es contado desde lo que ven los protagonistas que ya todos conocemos. Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Tommy y J.P_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Takuya y sus compañeros se encuentran en estos momentos en las dunas en el digimundo, muertos de sed esperando encontrar un poco de agua e insolados por el sol. Ya ingresaron hace tiempo al digimundo, viviendo muchas aventuras que los han ido fortaleciendo junto con Bokomon y Neemon. Adquiriendo cada uno sus respectivos digispirits y enfrentándose a sus rivales como Ranamon (trepadora), Grumblemon, Arbomon y Mercurymon, saliendo victorioso en la gran mayoría de las batallas (no recuerdo si son todas). Pero hay algo que anda mal. Algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba y no saben qué hacer. Algo que desconocen por completo y por eso le temen._

_Algo… que los tienen con sus 5 sentidos alerta._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo IV: Paranoia**

Podría llamarse demencia, estrés, cansancio, delirios ocasionados por el exceso de calor que hacia allí.

Inclusive hambre. O mejor aún. Paranoia como prefería llamarle Zoe aunque ella pensaba lo mismo que Takuya. De hecho. Todos llevaban un buen tiempo pensando lo mismo.

No estaban solos.

Hace, podría decirse, meses que llegaron a este mundo enfrentándose valientemente a los seres más extraños, bestiales y diferentes a los humanos que podrían haber imaginado alguna vez.

Probablemente, podría estar comenzando a extrañar a la humanidad.

Probablemente eso era la respuesta a todas las cosas que estaba comenzando a ver o sentir.

Si, esa era la respuesta a todo.

Hace tiempo ya, desde que llevaban cerca de dos semanas en este nuevo mundo Takuya (y no sólo Takuya) tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado, haber visto sombras demás en el suelo o moviéndose rápidamente. Sabía que debía contárselo a los demás, pero temía que lo trataran de loco. Mejor les diría cuando confirmara sus sospechas.

Si es que realmente no se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué ocurre Takuya? , te noto pensativo- preguntó Zoe

-¿Takuya? ¿Pensativo?, te equivocas, él no piensa. Jamás.- comento Koji.

-No te preguntó a ti- dijo Takuya molesto.

Takuya se quedó pensativo otro rato más.

"¿Será hora de decirles ya?", "en una de esas ellos también lo han notado" "Todo esto es muy extraño"

-Takuya?- Tommy tiró de la polera de Takuya. También se estaba preocupando.

Takuya se detuvo.

-Oigan…- comenzó dubitativo- no… han sentido que… ¿Hay alguien a demás de nosotros?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Zoe poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-Te refieres a fantasmas o espíritus malignos.- J.P intento hacerse el gracioso y de paso molestar a Tommy.

-Zoe.- Tommy abrazó a Zoe

-¡J.P ya madura!-

-Zoe! No me trates así –

Tommy miro a JP mientras abrazaba a Zoe, le saco la lengua, lo que molesto más a JP.

-Que inmaduros.- murmuro Koji

Takuya los miró atónitos esa no era la reacción que esperaba de sus camaradas, aunque probablemente si la de Koji.

-Explícate Takuya- Zoe como siempre tomó el mando de la situación.

-Emmm…-Takuya jugó con el cuello de su camisa- bueno. A veces he sentido que nos miran, que hay sombras que aparecen y desaparecen, tengo la sensación de que nos observan, que no estamos solos, alguien nos está siguiendo.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Takuya?- dijo Zoe mas asustada que molesta

-Bueno…- dijo Takuya sonrojándose y encogiéndose de hombros- tú me preguntaste y yo te dije-

-Yo creo que Takuya se está volviendo loco- dijo J.P colocando sus manos tras la cabeza.

-No me sorprendería- comentó Zoe

-A mí tampoco...- mascullo Koji

-¿Ves? deberías ser sensato y maduro como Koji- dijo Zoe interrumpiendo

-Creo que Takuya está en lo cierto- sentenció Koji

-¿Quee?- dijo Zoe sorprendida- Estee, bueno, todo puede ser relativo ¿No? jeje, es decir, estamos aquí? ¿No?... Todo es posible jeje- intento arreglar lo dicho.

Todos miraron de reojo a Zoe, con una expresión de que no le creían nada, menos Koji

-¡Qué me miran! –Zoe les devolvió una mirada asesina.

-Nada Zoe - dijeron los chicos asustados, tratando de parecer felices.

-Tenemos que estar atentos - terminó Koji- En varias ocasiones hemos sido atacados por los sirvientes de Kerpymon, no me sorprendería que nos estuvieran siguiendo.

-Si- dijo con determinación Zoe

-¿Y porqué a mi no me crees? - dijo Takuya dolido

-¿Y preguntas?-Zoe siguió caminando con ojos de corazones tras Koji.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los digielegidos siguieron su marcha pero esta conversación dejó una duda en el más pequeño de todos, Tommy, que se preguntaba si seria cierto lo que dijo Takuya, de todos modos, el también había tenido esa sensación y no era el único.

Siguieron su marcha a través de las dunas, hasta llegar a la costa y pudieron sentir en sus rostros la refrescante brisa marina y el relajante sonido de las olas de la playa que ahora estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Playa!- gritó J.P- al fin no mas desierto!-

-Uff!, me vendría bien un chapuzón- comentó Takuya alegre.

-¡Sí! ¡Agua, agua!- gritó Neemon.

-Mantén la compostura Neemon- dijo Bokomon mostrando madurez, pero en el fondo también quería zambullirse en esas deliciosas aguas.

Tommy seguía meditando lo que dijo Takuya y en ese instante, cuando levanto la vista para observar el lugar confirmo sus dudas o tal vez solo lo confundieron más.

Otra sombra.

La vio con ojos de plato, estaba seguro de no haberlo imaginado.

Había visto una figura aproximadamente de su tamaño correr rápidamente hacia los arbustos y perderse entre ellos, todo fue tan rápido que lo único que distinguió fue una manta roída de color café y si su vista no le engañaba ¿unos zapatitos negros?, por lo que el sabia, los digimones no usaban zapatos, no los necesitaban ¿Estaría aluciando?

Pensó en decírselo a Takuya y los demás, pero probablemente no le creerían, así como le pasó a Takuya, mejor averiguaba más.

-¿Por qué no pasamos la noche aquí?- dijo alegremente Takuya- tendremos un lugar para dormir- dijo señalando la cabaña que estaba a un costado.

-Me parece bien- comentó Zoe- ya estoy cansada de dormir a la intemperie.

-Sí es cierto, además existen pocos lugares con techo en los que podamos dormir- Argumentó Bokomon.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- J.P se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de Tommy.

-¿Ah?- "debería decírselo"- No, Nada no te preocupes.- sonrió para alivianar su situación y de paso hacer su mentira mas creíble.

-Dale – JP le devolvió la sonrisa de forma fraternal y comprensiva- recuerda que los fantasmas no existen-

-ya lo sé – Mascullo Tommy.

-Vamos a la cabaña - animó Takuya al resto alegremente.

Tommy aprovecho en ese momento que todos se alejaban y corrió hacia los arbustos, pero cuando se acercó no vio nada.

Siguió adentrándose sin perder las esperanzas en el bosque que se encontraba al otro lado del desierto que acababan de cruzar, era así como una especie de oasis enorme, sin un final visible, se abrió paso entre los arbustos, pero seguía sin ver nada. La cabaña se veía muy pequeña desde allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Takuya y los demás, menos Tommy investigaban la cabaña.

-Es muy grande- dijo Takuya sorprendido

- Y sospechosamente limpia- observó Koji mientras pasaba su dedos sobre la superficie de un mueble- ¿No pertenecerá a algún digimon?-

-Probablemente, además está amueblada- dijo Zoe observando a su alrededor

-Bueno, esperemos que sean amigables, jeje- J.P rió nerviosamente.

-Está bien, esperaremos a que lleguen, si no hay nadie dormiremos aquí.- Dijo Takuya siempre con su aire optimista

-Me siento como ricitos de oro- dijo Zoe con un aire infantil.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tommy?- preguntó Neemon mientras veía tras su hombro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tommy no dio importancia a la distancia en que se encontraba, estaba seguro de que encontraría el camino de regreso y no se perdería. Solo le importaba encontrar lo que había visto.

Caminó por un largo rato hasta llegar a una especie de vertiente que caía sobre una laguna.

La cabaña no se veía por ningún lado.

Se apoyó en un árbol cansado y se limpió el sudor de su frente con el brazo, vio el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos "no encontré a ese digimon que nos seguía, tal vez sean ideas mías".

Justo cuando se estaba levantando rendido ya por la búsqueda el árbol en el que se apoyaba lo tomó por los brazos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo el árbol.

-ARBOMON!- gritó Tommy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará :P

Lamento la demora, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ahora aprovecho mis días libres ^^ ¡vivan las vacaciones de invierno!

Muchas gracias a:

**Thekimeramonfan** (impulsor a que continuara esta historia jamás lo olvidaré)

**Inur**

**Orcahino**

**Takari100**


	5. secretos

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

**N. A:**_Bokomon y Neemon ocultan algo, ¿qué será? Continuamos con los elegidos de la luz. =)_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El rostro de Bokomon se ensombreció. Tommy había visto algo que no debía ver. Algo que… estropearía todos sus planes y no solo los de él…

**Capítulo V: Secretos.**

Neemon miró de reojo a Bokomon y se interno en el bosque para buscar a Tommy, era una mirada acusadora. Bokomon sabía que Neemon estaba preocupado y asustado por muchas razones y, bueno, él estaba igual. Su misión podría arruinarse si llegaba a ocurrir lo que más temía. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurriría, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

A pesar de todo, su mirada no expreso más que resignación.

Bokomon miró el piso preguntándose qué podía hacer, si guiarlos hacia el bosque donde lo habían visto por última vez y arriesgarse a que se supiera la verdad que tanto temía, o desviarlos a otro lado y mantener el secreto.

La idea le sonaba tentadora. No quería dar explicaciones, ni mucho menos perder tiempo. Son demasiado nobles y no permitirían algo así.

Sin embargo…

No podía permitirse cometer la misma equivocación de la otra vez. No, por ningún motivo, hay demasiado en juego. Tienen que estar todos unidos.

Trago saliva, rogo porque todo saliera bien y se dirigió a los chicos

-¡Hey chicos!, Neemon vio a Tommy internarse en el bosque. – Bokomon apunto hacia los arboles.

-eh? Neemon- Dijo Takuya dándose la vuelta- ¿Dónde está?-

-Fue a buscarlo- respondió Bokomon- creo que estará bien- tratando de relajar la situación.- ¿Por qué no los esperamos en la cabaña?-

-Pero está tardando mucho- insistió Takuya.

-Además el bosque es muy grande – siguió Zoe.

Bokomon se sintió atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Sin más que hacer, dado que si insistía mucho a que se quedaran allí seria sospechoso. Apoyo la decisión (tuvo que) y tuvo que mas encima apoyar a decisión de que se separaran, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de que todo su secreto se arruinara. Rogo porque no se supiera.

Zoe y Takuya fueron por el lado este, Bokomon, y J.P fueron por el lado oeste y Koji viajo solo por el lado norte (N.A: se hace el chulo ¬¬).

Bokomon iba hecho un manojo de nervios junto con J.P que no entendía mucho los nervios de Bokomon, le a tribuía ese miedo al bosque.

-¡Venga! Si no pasa nada Bokomon- J.P intento animarlo en vano- cuando salgamos de este bosque con Tommy nos divertiremos. Todos estamos preocupados, pero todo saldrá bien.

"Ojalá "pensó Bokomon "aunque no sea por lo mismo"

-¡Tommy!- comenzó a gritar J.P

-¡Tommy!-le siguió Bokomon un poco más inseguro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Tommy estaba un poco extraño no te parece Takuya?-

-Si- contesto pensativo.

-Y tu estas igual- Zoe se puso en delante de Takuya. -¿Me pueden decir que ocurre?-

-¿Ah?- Takuya miro sorprendido a Zoe, no sabía que decirle, "¿Será cierto que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido?" - No, nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¡Que no me hace pensar eso mejor dicho!- continuo Zoe entrecerrando los ojos de forma inquisidora- Estar rarísimo, cualquier tonto se daría cuenta, no hace falta tener sexto sentido para darse cuenta-

"Ups" pensó Takuya "espero que no lea la mente además"

-ehhh…. Ahhhh…-se acomodo el cuello de su camisa incomodo

-Zoe estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho un grito.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Koji se abrió paso entre los matorrales del bosque, le parecía extraño que los arbustos estuvieran tan juntos como si nadie pasara por estos lados pero extrañamente había un sendero marcado. "Aquí hay gato encerrado" pensó molesto.

Camino con los cinco sentidos alerta, estaba seguro que los secuaces de Kerpymon estaban detrás de todo esto.

Lo que más le molestaba es que estaba en un terreno que favorecía a sus enemigos, especialmente a Arbomon. Podría caer en una trampa suya en cualquier momento

Hizo una mueca de disgusto "Tal vez fue mala idea venir solo"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-**_¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Takuya con una mezcla de alivio y miedo.

-¡TOMMY!- grito Zoe y comenzó a correr al instante

Se abrieron rápidamente entre los arbustos quedando completamente rasmillados, frente a ellos se encontraba Tommy tratando en vano de librarse de Arbomon. Como si fuera poco, éste no estaba solo, Grumblemon estaba con él y otros digimones al servicio de Kerpymon.

-¡TOMMY!- Eso fue lo último que dijo Takuya antes de transformarse en Agunimon y atacar a Arbomon y liberar a Tommy. Antes de que Grumblemon atacara a Takuya, Zoe hizo lo mismo digievolucionando en Kazemon uso una ráfaga de viento para impedir que el gran martillo de Grumblemon callera sobre Agunimon, haciéndolo volar lejos del alcance de este. Antes de que Tommy cayera al suelo ya había digievolucionado en Kumamon y había congelado a esos tres digimones que acompañaban a Arbomon y a Grumblemon antes de que atacaran a Zoe y a Takuya. Fue en verdadero trabajo en equipo.

Sin embargo Grumblemon, que era el más ambicioso de los guerreros de la oscuridad no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, se abalanzó sobre Kazemon, quien juzgo que por ser la única mujer seria más débil. Pésimo error, antes de que Agunimon y Kumamon pudieran hacer algo por ella Kazemon lo hizo volar por los aires sin darle la más mínima oportunidad. Debido que Grumblemon era el más duro de vencer los 3 elegidos colocaron todos sus esfuerzo en vencerlo, pero nadie había considerado que Arbomon se encontraba en su terreno, haciendo un buen uso de su elemento hizo que las raíces de los árboles y atraparan a Zoe y a Tommy, éste astutamente procuro de atrapar a Zoe si darle la mas mínima posibilidad de escapar, Agunimon quemo las raíces, así que se libero de la trampa con facilidad.

Ahora eran solo Takuya y Arbomon, o eso creía hasta que vio a Grumblemon aparecer entre los arboles hecho una furia y con su gran martillo entre los hombros. Con toda su fuerza golpeo el martillo con la tierra provocando un gran terremoto que hizo que Agunimon perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

No demasiado lejos el terremoto causado por Grumblemon alcanzo a Koji, éste volvió su mirada hacia el este y sin pensarlo dos veces digievoluciono en Lobomon y comenzó a correr.

Grumblemon volvió a alzar el gran martillo para golpear a Agunimon, pero este rodo justo en el momento preciso. Pero parecía que ya no tenía salvación ya que Arbomon volvió a utilizar las raíces de los árboles y atrapo a Takuya, quien quedo inmovilizado en el suelo. Takuya miro con horror el martillo de Grumblemon sobre su cara, era una suerte que no se hubieran preocupado mucho de Tommy, también subestimado por Arbomon, podía estar amarrado por los pies pero tenía sus manos libres, que usando un ataque de nieve detuvo a Grumblemon, era todo lo que podía hacer por su amigo. Por fortuna apareció Koji transformado en Lobomon.

Escondidos entre los árboles y arbustos Kai, Daisuke, Aria y Hikari observaban la batalla atónitos y con un poco de envidia.

Esos podrían haber sido ellos, de no ser por…

Lobomon detuvo el ataque de Grumblemon con facilidad, luego lo hizo rodar por el costado, sabía que no había vencido, pero le daba tiempo, rápidamente corto las raíces que tenían atrapado a Agunimon.

Ahora la batalla era más justa.

Mientras tanto Tommy y Zoe observaban atrapados entre las raíces de Arbomon.

Hikari miro al digimon que momentos atrás era el niño que intentaba atraparla, la verdad es que no entendía muy bien la orden de Kai, de no acercarse a esos niños, si eran niños como ellos. No entendía porque tenían que seguirlos pero no podían acercárseles, la verdad es que no entendía muchas cosas, solo sabía que tenía que mantenerse al margen. Que susto se llevo cuando ese niño comenzó a seguirla. Sabía que en cuanto se distanciaran de esos niños Kai la retaría. ¿Hace cuanto que seguían a esos niños?, ¿Por qué ellos podían hacer eso y ellos no? ¿Qué era este mundo, y quienes eran esos monstruos? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué parecían ser los únicos? En su cabeza esas preguntas eran como el pan de cada día que tanto odiaba en el mundo real (si no era torta no desayunaba) ahora que daría por probar uno.

Se le hizo agua la boca de tan solo pensar en uno.

-Es increíble.- dijo Daisuke sin despegar la vista de Lobomon.

-Ambos- dijo Aria mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado para otro.

Kai solo se mordió el labio intentando contener la ira que sentía ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacer eso?, ¿para qué estaban aquí entonces? Apretó fuertemente su puño al pensar en Bokomon y Neemon. "malditos" masculló.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Aria escucho claramente a Kai, ya que estaban al lado.

-Nada… es solo que- Kai apretó más el puño. Aria coloco su mano sobre la de él intentando calmarlo.

-Nosotros también lo conseguiremos- le sonrió de forma amigable, Kai se sonrojo. Era linda cuando le sonreía de esa forma. Lado su cara hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia.

-Sí, tienes razón, tenemos que hacerlo- dijo con determinación y una sonrisa de triunfo en su boca, imaginado el momento en el que ellos recuperarían lo que les pertenecía por derecho y les fue robado.

Pero no imagino que ese momento comenzaba justo ahora.

Takuya había dado el golpe final a Arbormon y este caía rendido dejando visible su digicold. Takuya, Zoe, Koji y Tommy observaron por un momento a Arbormon, también lo hacían los 4 niños escondidos entre los arbustos, pero Daisuke fue el único que se dio cuenta que Grumblemon, al que todos creían derrotado por Lobomon hacia un gran esfuerzo en recomponerse y recuperar el digicold de su compañero.

Pero Daisuke fue más rápido.

En ese momento, y en contra de todas las órdenes de Kai, Daisuke salto rápidamente de los arbustos, quedando completamente expuesto a los enemigos y se abalanzó sobre el digicold de Arbomon, antes de que Grumblemon pudiera hacer algo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido Agunimon vence a Arbomon, Zoe logra liberarse y libera a Tommy, Grumblemon al que creían derrotado por Lobomon se abalanza sobre el digicold de su compañero mucho antes de que los elegidos pudieran capturarlo y de la nada una figura cubierta por una manta raída salta de los arbustos y se abalanza también sobre el preciado digicold de Arbormon.

No hubo tiempo para detalles. Actuabas rápido o te limitabas a perder.

"Por fin recuperaremos lo que es nuestro" - sonrió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará: lamento mucho la demora, había olvidado que tenía que continuar bueno aquí les deje este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, la inspiración vino a mí de pronto: P (lo malo es q fue justo en periodo de exámenes ¬¬) cada capítulo que hago me queda más claro hacia donde inclinare el fic =)

Muxas gracias a todos por sus review : ) ! lamento mucho la demora, espero avanzar pronto

**Thekimeramonfan** (impulsor a que continuara esta historia jamás lo olvidaré)

**Inur**

**Orcahino**

**Takari100**

**The Digital Hedgehog**

**HxE**

**Ryu-kun:**Gracias por el cometario =) espero hacer me el tiempo para seguir escribiendo y... Leer la historia que agregue a favoritos (tuya, me gusto la trama)


	6. Oakmon

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

**NdlA:**Lamento la demora! ( el resto ya lo saben, la historia original no me pertenece, solo los arreglos)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y todo lo que Daisuke conocía desapareció frente a sus ojos, una luz violeta lo envolvió de pies a cabeza, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y esos segundos que duró el resplandor fueran eternos. Y ahí… frente a los ojos de los estupefactos de los digielegidos se encontraba un nuevo digimon, Oakmon.

**Capítulo VI: Oakmon**

Grumblemon miró con miedo al nuevo digimon, no podía creer que aquellos niños fueran capaces de llegar a ese punto. Sin duda los habían subestimado, tenía que hablar con el Ranamon y Mercurimon, esto no podía llegar a odios de Kerpimon, sino…

-¡Quien eres!- Gritó Agunimon

Kumamon y Kazemon se pusieron en guardia.

Daisuke, ahora Oakmon retrocedió, estaba aturdido y no entendía que pasaba ¿Qué había hecho? Y ¿Por qué? Ahora se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, quería esconderse pero Grumblemon no le dio tiempo.

Un grito de ira corto el silencio acompañado de un martillazo por parte de Grumblemon Daisuke retrocedió y cubrió su cara, era inconsciente aun de que en esos momentos había dejado de ser Daisuke Miyazaki y ahora era Oakmon, el verdadero guerrero de la madera.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido de que nada le había pasado, y se sorprendió al ver un par de ramas que lo protegían del golpe del martillo de Grumblemon _-¿Qué es esto?-_ pensó asustado

"_Bienvenido"_una voz clara y alegre se escucho desde su interior -_¡Quién eres!-_gritó Daisuke asustado _- ¡Donde estás! – "Soy Oakmon, gracias por liberarme de esas manos codiciosas e idiotas"_

Daisuke seguía en estado de shock, cada palabra que escuchaba lo dejaba mas descolocado

_-No entiendo-_ murmuró, "_No hay tiempo"_respondió la voz, _"no te preocupes, yo te guiaré y te explicaré todo, todo lo que debieron haber sabido desde un momento, todo lo que les queda hacer aun"_

Cuando Daisuke volvió a la realidad se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad mientras esquivaba los ataques de Grumblemon, y de paso escapando de Agunimon, Kazemon y Kumamon , podía ver que manejaba los arboles a su antojo y era capaz de percibir los sonidos de la naturaleza, podía escuchar las voces de los árboles y como estos obedecían las ordenes de Oakmon y como atacaban a sus adversarios y lo protegían colocando sus ramas entre medio para retrasar a los otros digimones.

"_Tenemos que salir de acá"_ dijo Oakmon –¡_Pero faltan mis amigos!-_Grito Daiduke, "_No hay tiempo, el final se acerca y ustedes tienen que aprender a dominar sus poderes"_

_-Oakmon…-_Dijo Daisuke- ¿_Tú me llamaste en ese momento en el que ese digimon desapareció?-_

" _El no era mi portador original" Dijo Oakmon "Nosotros, los guerreros de la oscuridad junto con los guerreros de la luz estamos para proteger al digimundo, junto Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Kerpymon, pero Kerpymon se rebeló y usando su poder se llevo consigo nuestros digisouls en el que nos encontrábamos, cada uno de nosotros, los guerreros de la oscuridad."_

-_Pero ustedes son los malos_- Dijo Daisuke asustado.

"_Que pertenezcamos a la oscuridad no nos transforma en villanos, debes entender eso, la luz y la oscuridad son un complemento y no existe uno mejor que el otro, la unión de ambos genera la vida y la armonía, no hay luz sin oscuridad y viceversa. Eso de que la oscuridad es malvada es invención de los ignorantes, de los que temen y no se atreven a enfrentar sus miedos, porque no se atreven a conocer más allá de sus límites e inventan historias para que el resto tema también. Debes aprender a valorar ambos lados para poder convertirte en un verdadero guerrero legendario."_

_-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?-_pregunto Daisuke, -Solo soy un chico común y corriente.

"_Porque estaba escrito"_Oakmon se detuvo en la mitad del bosque, "_Bien, creo que los hemos perdido, es hora de regresar, tus amigos tienen que ayudarme a liberar al resto de los guerreros, Marrylmon, Steelmon y Minamon esperan ser rescatados."_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-_

"_Por qué nosotros, los guerreros de la oscuridad estamos conectados, y porque los hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho, especialmente cuando fuimos forzados a ser parte de ellos, esas almas corrompidas por Lucemon"_

_-¿Qué clase de guerreros son Marrylmon, Steelmon y Minamon?_

"_Marrylmon es la que conocen comúnmente como Ranamon, Steelmon como Mercutymon y Minamon como Grumblemon, esos son nuestros verdaderos nombres, aquellos espíritus que se apoderaron de nosotros no son los verdaderos escogidos, por eso no pueden ser portadores de los verdaderos poderes porque ellos no son nosotros._

_-¿Y nosotros si?-_

"_Ustedes son nuestros verdaderos dueños, los niños de la profecía"_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente? ¿Quién es Lucemon? ¿Por qué los forzaron? ¿Quiénes son esos niños? ¿Por qué están acá?-_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡¿Dónde está Daiduke?- Dijo Kai histérico

-Se fue… y nos abandono igual que ellos… ¿Por qué nos abandono?- pregunto Hikari

-Creo que es bastante obvio, esas cuatro bestias lo están persiguiendo, no se preocupen, el regresará a buscarnos… eso espero- Dijo Aria algo insegura

Las dudas ahora eran mayores, tenían más miedo y no sabían qué hacer, ahora eran menos y estaban indefensos en un bosque lleno de bestias y preocupados por el futuro de su amigo.

El sonido de unas ramas rotas sacó de sus pensamientos a los 3 niños

Frente a ellos se encontraba un sombrío Bokomon.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Si soy cruel, hice un capitulo corto, aporte y con final de suspenso, muajajaja pero bueno, tengo que continuar la historia y para empezar hice este capítulo espero terminar el próximo a tiempo gracias por todos sus review! Tratare de subir hoy mismo si es posible!


	7. Un ataque y cuenta regresiva

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

**NdlA: ¡**Lamento la demora! Tratare de ponerme las pilas esta vez. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenido: D

NdlA2: He decidido hacer pequeños cambios, como por ejemplo llamar Kai como Kaichi y Hikari como Hikaru todavía no estoy segura por Hikari, pero Kaichi va, aunque seguiré llamándolo Kai porque me gusta cómo suena :P Saludos

[Redit N.A: se mantendrán los nombres :) ]

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo VII: Un ataque y cuenta regresiva**

-Que hacen aquí- Bokomon miro fríamente a los 3 niños no elegidos

Kai en un acto de valentía se puso delante de las 2 chicas intentando protegerlas del "terrible" Bokomon

Lo conocían eso sí, sabían que él no tenía ningún ataque especial. O eso creía.

-¿Tienes miedo?- sonrió maliciosamente Bokomon.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Si al final nosotros éramos lo que te defendíamos de todos los digimones que nos querían atacar- dijo Kai con una sonrisa fingida - Siempre fuiste un cobarde-

Bokomon echo una mirada a las chicas que se encontraban detrás de Kai - ¿Eso creen?- Dijo molesto.

-Bokomon no lo hagas- Neemon apareció detrás de los arbustos algo agitado e intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Neemon- dijo Aria mientras sus enormes ojos azules se agrandaban más por la sorpresa de verlos_"que recuerdos"_

Neemon los miro con lastima. Y agacho su cabeza avergonzado de sus faltas.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Hikari, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento- dijo Neemon-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ellos fallaron nosotros no- dijo Bokomon con altanería. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era para nada cierto. Los de la culpa era ellos, ellos debieron protegerlos y educarlos. Todo fue su culpa desde un principio.

-¿Que nosotros fallamos?-Kai se puso rojo de rabia- ¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada! ¡Como esperabas que hiciéramos algo si no nos dijeron nada! ¡ES SU CULPA!-

-Kai cálmate- Murmuro Aria con su dulce voz. Pero ni eso fue capaz de detener a la bestia interna que se desataba desatando en el interior de Kai

-NO- grito zafándose de las pasivas manos de Aria- es suficiente- Aria lo miró sorprendida.

Kai dio nuevamente unos pasos y señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice a Bokomon, iracundo.

-ELLOS NOS ABANDONARON EN NUESTRO PEOR MOMENTO, NOS DIERON LA ESPALDA CUANDO NOS ROBARON NUESTROS DIGIESPIRITS, ¿Y qué hicieron?- en ese momento a Kai se le quebró la voz, las chicas no sabían si era de rabia, indignación o pena. – FUERON A BUSCAR A OTROS IDIOTAS QUE LES CREYERAN SU RIDICULA HISTORIA ¿Y quién sabe lo que ustedes les harán a ellos?-

-Ellos no son como ustedes- dijo Bokomon, ese comentario solo hizo que los no elegidos se sintieran más molestos con él, en especial Kai que ya no aguantaba más.

- ¡La única diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que ellos poseen algo que nos pertenece! – Kai sonrió siniestramente- Pero eso está por verse, pero antes de eso monstruo enano, te daré una pequeña muestra de lo que hemos sufrido durante estos dos años- Kai se acerco hacia Bokomon con una mirada asesina, arremangando su camisa, podría no tener poderes como los otros, pero tenía sus puños y con eso le bastaba.

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Bokomon- les prometemos que cuando todo esto termine los regresaremos a sus vidas-

-¿Y crees que soy tan idiota como para creerte de nuevo?-

-Kai, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, piénsalo- le dijo Neemon tratando de calmar la situación

-Créeme, he tenido casi dos años para pensarlo – sonrió con malicia.

-Kai- Aria se acercó hacia él- por favor, no vale la pena.-

Bokomon lo siguió mirando altaneramente.

-Bokomon, por favor no lo hagas- dijo Neemon con miedo.

-Él se lo busco-

-¡Bokomon no!-

Kai corrió hacia Bokomon alzando su puño, Bokomon siguió mirándolo sin inmutarse, Aria corrió hacia Kai en vano ya que este le llevaba más ventaja. Antes de que Kai y Aria que intentaba detener al primero, Bokomon uso su único ataque. Si, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los digimones Bokomon y Neemon solo tenían un ataque y la razón por la cual ambos estaban juntos era por la relación y el poder que tenia.

Bokomon sonrió aunque en el fondo de su alma sentía cierto pesar, no quería haber llegado a esa instancia. Pero ellos no tuvieron más paciencia.

¡GARRA DIMENSIONAL!- Bokomon araño el aire y de ahí se abrió un portal en de color negro. La razón por la cual Bokomon nunca demostraba sus poderes era esa. La fuerza de ese ataque era tan grande, que ni siquiera los guerreros legendarios podrían con ella, era una suerte que estuvieran del lado de los buenos, el único problema es que era tan fuerte, que su uso se veía bastante limitado y era tan poderoso que podría romper el frágil equilibrio del digimundo, solo con usar ese ataque, mucho más de lo debido. El odiaba su ataque, era tan poderoso que no debía ocuparlo, podría haber solucionado todo, pero este era un caso puntual, estaba jugando todo y por el todo. Lo lamentaba por ellos, ahora sí que no tendrían escapatoria, ya que nadie sabía dónde irían a parar, y nadie había salido de esas dimensiones. Pero no tenía otra opción, era el digimundo o unos niños, su corazón se encogió de dolor. Si todo hubiera salido bien desde un principio con ellos nada de esto estaría pasando, lo sentía en el fondo y no sabía cómo enmendar su error, todos los días vivía entre la espada y la pared, y en su cabeza la culpa del sufrimiento de esos chicos y que el digimundo se destruyera por eso, su error, de haberlo sabido, jamás habría dudado. Ahora les está costando la vida a esos niños desesperados y si las cosas siguen así de mal al digimundo. Contaba con los actuales guerreros legendarios. Eran su única esperanza.

El viento comenzó a ser succionado por el portal Neemon y Bokomon se afirmaron en el árbol, pero ni Kai ni Aria tenían donde sujetarse.

-¡ARIA TOMA MI MANO!- grito Kai, ambos se tomaron de las manos y se abrazaron mientras comenzaban a ser arrastrados por el portal, Aria escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Kai y comenzó a llorar, Hikari también lloró aferrada de un árbol, no podía hacer nada por sus amigos.

Kai miró con espanto el portal, este era su fin, lloro con impotencia, no habían hecho mucho y justo ahora que lograban algo llegaba ese infeliz de Bokomon y les frustraba sus planes, no podía creer lo injusta que había sido la vida con ellos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Flash Back_

_Siempre seguían a los actuales niños elegidos, desde que se dieron cuenta que había otros como ellos. Tenían curiosidad y de hecho querían acercarse a ellos para hablar. Pero tenían miedo, habían pasado mucho ya como para no volver a confiar tan fácilmente en nadie más._

_-Los observaremos primero, luego veremos si debemos hablar- Daisuke, Aria y Hikari asintieron._

_Pero antes si quiera que consideraran hablar con ellos aparecieron._

_Bokomon y Neemon._

_Kai apretó el puño con ira, Daisuke pateo el árbol que estaba enfrente de él, Hikari se tapó las manos con la cara y Aria suspiró resignada._

_-Supongo que es un no- dijo cabizbaja Aria. Kai la miró con resignación._

_-¿Y qué haremos?- dijo Daisuke._

_-Ellos son malos – dijo Hikari entre pucheros._

_-No Aria, los seguiremos- Aria lo miro sorprendida._

_-¿Hablas enserio?- dijo Daisuke sorprendido, Kai mas que nadie en el grupo odiaba a Neemon y a Bokomon, los otros integrantes ya habían asumido su mala suerte, y se habían resignados a vivir atrapados en un mundo en el que no pertenecían, y todo por curiosidad e ignorancia. Y ahora lo lamentaban_

_Hikari se echó a llorar por enésima vez en el día- ¿Y ahora qué?- Aria la miró con dulzura, Los dos chicos se miraron incómodos, se sentían mal cada vez que Hikari se ponía a llorar, ya que ellos no sabían exactamente qué hacer._

_Aria se acercó maternalmente a Hikari._

_-Solo ten fe ¿Si? Estamos todos unidos, y si permanecemos juntos no nos pasará nada. Te lo prometo- le guiño el ojo._

_Hikari dejo de llorar – ¿lo dices enserio?-_

_-Claro- Aria miro a Daisuke y Kai- ¿Cierto?-_

_Ambos sonrieron y contestaron al unísono -¡Claro!-_

_Los tres mayores se miraron entre sí con determinación. Esta vez cobrarían venganza._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pero ya no estaban juntos, Daisuke había desaparecido y ahora Kai y Aria iban a ser tragados por un portal e iban a ser enviados a otra dimensión sin escapatoria.

Kai vio venir su final, las únicas cosas que lamentaba era no haber cumplido su palabra con los demás y arrastrar a Aria hacia su fin, le habría gustado soltarla así había una ligera probabilidad de que se librara del portal, le pesaba en el corazón saber que la estaba arrastrando a su fin y se habría sentido mejor si ella hubiera luchado por su vida hasta el fin. Pero ella no lo soltaba.

-¡Neemoon!- gritó Hikari desde el otro extremo- ¡Haz algo por favor!- dijo entre lágrimas.

A pesar de sus constantes berrinches al principio, Hikari era la favorita de Neemon. Tal vez porque era la única de su porte.

Neemon miro con culpabilidad a Bokomon.

-No lo harás- dijo tajantemente Bokomon- Lo arruinarías todo-

Los ojos de Neemon comenzaron a humedecerse, trato de tragar el nudito que se había hecho en su garganta, cuando por fin se tragó ese nudo su mirada cambio para desgracia de Bokomon. Había determinación en su mirada.

-No te atrevas.- dijo Bokomon temiendo algo que ya asumía que pasaría. Bokomon se encontraba dividido, una parte de él quería que ellos desaparecieran y consideraba que lo que había hecho era lo correcto y la otra parte jamás le perdonaría lo que le habría hecho a esos niños.

-Lo siento Bokomon –Dijo Neemon con determinación- Pero hay otra forma de resolver los problemas- Neemon se soltó del árbol, pero la succión del portal no parecía afectarle, Neemon se mantenía en pie y de pronto abrió los ojos, ¡Sí! Los había abierto, nadie jamás había visto a Neemon abrir los ojos.

Kai, Hikari y Bokomon miraron sorprendidos el hecho.

-¡No Neemon, detente!- Bokomon alzo una mano en vano, eso no era suficiente como para detener a Neemon, cuando estaba determinado a hacer algo no había quien lo detuviera.

Y justo en el preciso instante en el que Kai y Aria habían despegado los pies de la tierra y comenzaban a ser succionados por el portal, Neemon se colocó frete a ellos y aplaudió, el sonido fue como si golpearas los platillos de una batería. Y el portal dejo de succionar y Kai y Aria cayeron al piso , luego Neemon alzo una mano y coloco un pie delante del otro y se agachó la otra de sus palmas quedo muy pegada al pecho, cerró los ojos buscando concentración y luego los volvió a abrir e hizo unos movimientos muy rápidos con sus manos hasta que formo una esfera azul y la empujo hacia el portal, el choque hizo brillar todo el lugar, Kai y Aria salieron disparados hacia el lado opuesto del portal, la luz generada curiosamente reboto con algo que hacía de techo, al parecer Bokomon había creado una barrera invisible que limitaba el lugar, lo que ocurriera allí, en ese pedazo de tierra era completamente independiente de lo que ocurriera fuera del límite, Neemoon miró la luz rebotar – Eso fue inteligente de tu parte Bokomon-

-Claro- dijo aun aferrado en el árbol- la idea es que no se den cuenta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daisuke suspiro aliviado, por fin los había perdido, estaba cansado y no sabía muy bien donde estaba. Pero no se preocupaba mucho, de todos modos los árboles le indicarían la dirección a hacia sus amigos, se sentía mal por haberlos abandonado, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Ahora… -Dijo en voz alta- ¿Me sigues explicando lo de los digiespirits y otras cosas?...-

Daisuke no podía ver al de la voz que le hablaba, pero asumía que había sonreído….

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Imperdonable, murmuro Duskmon cuando una figura pequeña le contó lo sucedido con arbomon, ¿Cómo unos niños tan débiles pueden ser portadores de los digisoul de los guerreros legendarios?

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo señor.-

-Qué vergüenza- murmuro –trae a los demás guerreros.-

-Si señor- aquella sombra salió temblorosa del palacio en busca de los demás guerreros de la oscuridad.

Duskmon camino hacia la ventana y miro el paisaje, pero en el fondo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, había mucho que pensar, en su hermano, en los guerreros legendarios, en sus problemas internos, y ahora, además en esos nuevos niños que habían aparecido. Pero bien sabía que ellos no eran nuevos, es más llevaban más tiempo que ningún humano en ese lugar. Hasta ese día, ellos eran un estorbo para él.

Pero luego lo pensó bien, tal vez podría sacarle provecho a la situación. Tal vez serían más útiles de lo que habría pensado cualquiera. Inclusive los mismos antagonistas de Duskmon, los tarados de Bokomon y Neemon.

Si, eran unos idiotas por mirar en menos a ese grupo de niños, por mirarlo en menos a él también. Ya verían y lo lamentarían profundamente.

Por menospreciar el poder de la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y ahora qué querrá- dijo Ranamon con sus manos en su cabeza

No lo sé, creo que se refiere al incidente del Arbomon, ese idiota- dijo con una sonrisa Mercurymon

Siempre fue un debilucho, siempre tuve que salvarle el pellejo- dijo Grunblemon apoyando el martillo en su hombro derecho.

Sea lo que sea no es nuestra culpa ¿Verdad? -Ranamon miro nerviosamente a sus dos compañeros.

Ni uno de los dos le respondió, si al fin y al cabo. Si tenían algo de culpa y ahora gracias a esos estúpidos niños el tiempo estaba en su contra.

_-Debo encontrar mi digispirit bestia lo más pronto posible-_ pensó ansiosa Ranamon, el tiempo se agotaba y aun sin saber su paradero. Ranamon mordió su labio con nerviosismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las tres figuras estaban mirando la espalda de Duskmon en ese momento, ambos tenían miedo, pero no lo demostraban.

-¿Dónde está Arbomon?- dijo fríamente.

Los tres guerreros se miraron nerviosamente.

-¡QUE PASO!- Duskmon alzo más la voz y un escalofrío cruzo la espalda de los tres guerreros.

-Eh… bueno- dijeron al unísono. Ranamon y Marcurymon se miraron con complicidad.

-Grumblemon sabe- dijeron ambos y lo empujaron hacia adelante, Grumblemon coloco una obvia cara de espanto, si su hubiera podido orinar en ese momento, tal vez lo habría hecho.

Miro con odio a Ranamon y Mercurymon, ambos se hicieron los tontos, Grumblemon masculló algo inentendible.

Duskmon solo tuvo que mirarlo más inquiridoramente para conseguir respuestas.

-Eh… Eh… bueno, esos niños…. vencieron a Arbomon, lo teníamos todo planeado pero fue culpa de él, no nuestra.-

-Según tengo entendido, Arbomon estaba en un lugar que lo beneficiaba mucho, un bosque-

-Sí, pero usted sabe que Arbomon es un debilucho y todo lo que le paso es su culpa, no nuestra-

-La derrota que tuvieron fue humillante, considerando que también te encontrabas en tu elemento: la tierra ¿o no?-

Grumblemon tirito de pies a cabeza.

-Eran muchos- se excusó.

-Esa no es excusa, ustedes deberían ser más poderosos. Deberían saber manejar sus poderes. ¡Por algo se les entregaron esos digiespirit! –

Grumblemon seguía tiritando, Duskmon miro a Mercurymon y a Ranamon.

-¿O no?-

Ninguno de los dos contestos.

-Es más, tengo entendido que ustedes también andaban por esos lados y no hicieron nada por ayudar a sus compañeros-

-No es nuestra culpa que esos dos sean unos debiluchos que son vencidos por unos niños sin experiencia-

- Compañerismo… lealtad…valor...confianza…VALOR-comenzó a murmurar Duskmon.

Los tres guerreros frente a él lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿No saben lo que es eso cierto? No me sorprendería, por eso son tan débiles. Tal vez no sean dignos de portar los digiespirits de los guerreros legendarios-

Los tres abrieron mucho los ojos frente a la sorpresa de aquel cometario y en ese momento supieron lo que es en verdad la desesperación, miedo y ansiedad.

-Por favor- Ranamon se arrodillo frente a Duskmon- Por favor, hare lo que usted me pida, pero por favor no nos arrebates esto-

-Si mi lord- dijo Mercurymon -haremos lo que usted nos pida-

-¡Piedad!- Grumblemon se arrojó al suelo patéticamente- por favor perdone mis falencias, hare lo que usted me pida.-

-Bien- Dijo Duskmon, les daré una última oportunidad, pero si fallan pueden darse por muertos- los tres digimones tiritaron en el suelo. Ahora si estaban entre la espada y la pared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si! Ha terminado el capítulo): igual fue largo, tal vez no muy productivo pero espero que haya sido de su agrado Ya saben, cualquier cosa, cualquier comentario o crítica ya saben dónde hacer click

PD: lamento la demora, gracias Tifon the Hedgehog a ShadowTamer Black, Inur, KxE, Ryu-kun, Takari100 (adoro el takari xD ) y a Orcahino por sus review, que hacen a esta escritora frustrada feliz


	8. Alma impura

**El Lado Oscuro de la Frontera**

Intro. : Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy y Koji no son los únicos llamados a cruzar la frontera hacia el digimundo, existen otros, que amparados por la oscuridad no corrieron con la misma suerte….

N.A: Lamento mucho la demora, si tal vez algunos querían matarme, pero les recuerdo que no dejare este fic, así sea lo termine dentro de diez años más, pero no lo dejare…. Otra cosita LEAN ESTO, es el resumen, para que no se molesten en ir atrás y leer de nuevo los otros 7 capítulos.

RESUMEN: Kai, Aria, Daisuke y Hikari fueron enviados al digimundo, con la misión de salvarlo usando los digiespirits, pero algo salió mal, y lo perdieron todo, pero no todo estaba perdido, tiempo después aparecen otros niños con la misma misión que se les encomendó a ellos. Cuando Kai descubren que hay otros niños aparte de ellos intento entablar algún tipo de comunicación con ellos, pero algo detuvo los planes del grupo, Bokomon, aquel digimon que se había ganado el odio de los antiguos elegidos, así que en vez de acercarse a ellos, decidieron mantener la distancia y vigilarnos, Takuya se estaba dando cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados, trato de comunicárselo al grupo pero todo fue un fracaso.

Pero Tommy vio algo que llamo su atención, así que decidió seguirlo para confirmar sus sospechas, pero todo salió mal y fue capturado por Arbomon y los demás, por fortuna llegaron Takuya y los demás para salvarlo y en medio de la pelea, Arbomon fue derrotado, dejando su digicold visible, y esa fue la oportunidad de Daisuke, salto rápidamente y tomo el digiespirit transformándose en Oakmon, ahora la verdad se estaba revelando para el grupo de los niños errantes, en medio de la confusión Daisuke tuvo que huir transformado en Oakmon, cuando logro perderlos, regreso a buscar a sus amigos, pero no sabía que estos estaban corriendo un grave riesgo, los había encontrado Bokomon, y este estaba dispuesto a los que sea con tal de que estos niños no siguieran interfiriendo en sus planes….

N.A: Digimon frontier no me pertenece, lo se, tampoco sus personajes, lamento nuevamente la demora y espero que el resumen ( un poco largo) que les deje sirva de algo. Saludos!

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capítulo VIII: Alma impura.**

-¡Tomy! ¿Qué rayos hacías en ese bosque?- le dijo Zoe

-Ehh, yoo… quería ver… algo.- Dijo nervioso (¿Y ahora que les diría?)

Zoe arqueo una ceja con una expresión de desconfianza.

-¡Vamos Zoe!, no seas tan dura con el niño- sonrió JP- Lo más probable es que quería ir al baño -Cierto Tommy?- Coloco su mano amigablemente sobre el hombro derecho de Tommy.

-Si, por eso fue y se interno tan lejos del bosque- Koji no se tragaba nada, estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba.

-Dinos Tommy, que fue lo que realmente viste.- Takuya se inclino quedando a la altura de Tommy y puso su mano sobre su hombro, para tratar de que el pequeño no se asustara

Tommy se sonrojo, -yo… yo…. Vi…. A… a alguien-

Takuya miro a Tommy con una expresión de sorpresa - ¿Qué viste?

Tomyy bajo su cabeza…- No estoy muy seguro.- Jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos, realmente no estaba seguro y no quería sacar conclusiones así de rápido, tal vez lo que vio fue producto de su imaginación (todo fue tan rápido) pero estaba muy seguro que había visto algo, el que era lo que no tenía claro.

-Tommy, estamos esperando- dijo Zoe, tratando de parecer molesta, pero su voz quebrada revelaba que estaba asustada.

Tommy bajo su cabeza y siguió jugando con sus dedos- Realmente no estoy muy seguro - Fue algo así como una cosa con una manta raída - y zapatitos negros sucios y una tela rosada, pensó, aunque eso lo evito trataba de convencerse que era su imaginación, era imposible que mas niños estuvieran en ese mundo.

-¿Algo más?- dijo Koji

-Negro y rosado-Dijo Tommy, no estaba muy seguro si habían digimones que usaban zapatos, así que no quiso decir que eran zapatitos y lo que parecía rosado, un vestido con blondas rosadas.

-No he visto ningún digimon que sea exactamente así- dijo Takuya acariciando su mentón

Tal vez se confundió con la sombra-dijo Koji

-¿Entonces nos están siguiendo?-JP comenzó a tiritar.

-No seas cobarde JP- dijo temblorosa.

-Pero si tú también tienes miedo- Dijo JP

-¡No es cierto!-

¡Ya cállense!-grito Koji impaciente- Alguien nos ha estado siguiendo así como dice Takuya y no creo que sea con buenas intenciones, hay que estar alerta y ser lo más silenciosos que podamos.

Koji tiene razón- Rara vez Takuya estaba de acuerdo con el presumido de Koji, esta era una de esas veces.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Zoe se llevo la mano a su boca preocupada.

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto Bokomon y Neemon?-

-¡No me digas que ellos también se perdieron!-

-¡Ay no! ¿Y si los atraparon?- dijo Tommy muy asustado

-Imposible, si los vencimos.-

-Pero queda ese digimon extraño que salto.-

-Entonces tendremos que regresar al bosque.

-No hará falta- Bokomon salió entre los matorrales junto con Neemon, estamos bien, solo nos perdimos por un momento.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-¡Esto es culpa del inútil de árbolmon! ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros si el no se podía defender ni con su elemento?-Ranamon se paseaba indignada como león enjaulado de un lado a otro dentro de la sombria habitación

-Ranamon tiene razón, ¿Por qué nosotros debemos pagar si el se equivoca? Además ni ella ni yo estábamos en ese lugar, tu también tienes la culpa grumblemon por no haber ayudado a Arbomon!

-Yo? Y donde demonios estaban ustedes? No me critiquen si nisiquiera pudiern ayudar

-Pensamos que eras mas fuerte-dijo ranamon- jamás pensé que un grupo de niños pudieran contigo-

Grmblemon gruño molesto e indignado, se sentía tan humillado por haber perdido frente a los niños elegidos.

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- dijo desviando el tema a algo mas practico-

-Hacer lo que nos dijo Duskmon- Mercurymon abrió la palma de su mano revelando un cristal negro-

Grumblemon lo miro indiferente – Después de lo que paso, Duskmon perdió toda la confianza en nosotros, y ahora tenemos que hacer misiones inútiles.

Ranamon se acerco a mirar mas de cerca el cristal- ¿Por qué nos habrá dado eso? ¿Para que quiere que se lo demos a ese digimon?

-No lo tengo muy claro, pero esta misión comienza a asustarme-

-Es porque eres un gallina, soy el único que vale aquí al parecer-

-Eres un idiota…-

-No quiero oírlos discutir par de inútiles,- se acerco hacia la puerta- mejor vamos a hacer la misión que nos encargo el amo.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto…-

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kai, Aria y Hikari siguieron caminando por el bosque.

¿Cómo esperan que lo encontremos en un bosque si el mismo es un árbol?- Dijo molesta Hikari, ya le estaba dando hambre nuevamente y el hambre hacia que se pusiera de mal humor.

-Tú cállate y sigue buscando- Dijo cortantemente Kai.

Aria se enojo y se detuvo - Hikari tiene razón, si bien su forma nos muy convencional como la de un árbol sigue teniendo la misma contextura que uno, además, estas seguro que ese sea Daisuke?

¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no has visto a los elegidos? –el hambre también lo estaba poniendo de mal humor- se transforman casi a voluntad, Daisuke se nos adelanto, pero pronto tendremos todos los digiespirits y seremos poderosos, nadie nos temerá.- Sonrió lleno de ambición

Hikari abrazo a Aria, -me da miedo cuando se pone así,-

-A mi igual, pero debemos mantenernos unidos-

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

¡Maldición! ¿A dónde habrán ido? Se supone que deberían haberse quedado en el mismo lugar- Dijo Daisuke molesto- ¿Ahora como los voy a encontrar?

-Tranquilo, no deben estar muy lejos.- Dijo Oakmon en algún lugar entre toda la luz lila que cubría el cuerpo de Daisuke.- Vamos hacia la derecha-

-Entonces somos los elegidos, y debemos recuperar los otros digiespirits para poder luchar contra Kerpymon y así mantener la paz del digimundo ¿Ese es nuestro verdadero propósito aquí?- El corazón de Daisuke comenzó a latir fuertemente de emoción, no podía creer que todo fuera verdad, por fin, después de dos años aproximadamente, todo estaba saliendo bien. -¿Y ellos? ¿Quiénes son entonces?- Pregunto Daisuke refiriéndose a los otros niños elegidos.

-¿A quién te refieres?- Pregunto Oakmon, pensando que se refería a sus compañeros de viaje.

-A esos niños- Respondió Daisuke algo impaciente.

-Son tus compañeros…-

-No me refiero a ellos, sino a los otros niños que andan por allí-

-¿Hay otros guerreros?-

-¿Guerreros? No lo sé, solo sé que son unos niños que se transforman en monstruos y anda por allí vagando con los traidores de Bokomon y Neemon.-

-¿Bokomon? ¿Neemon? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Otros niños? ¿Por qué ustedes no están con ellos? Espera, espera ¿Cuántos son esos niños?-

-¡Ahh! Demasiadas preguntas, vete con calma, ¿Cuáles eran las preguntas?- Daiskue revolvió su pelo impaciente.

-Bien empecemos por lo primero, ¿Quiénes son Bokomon y Neemon?- Pregunto Oakmon.

-Son unos traidores- Contesto cortante Daisuke.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para quienes trabajan?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que nos abandonaron después de que todo salió mal.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Te contare…-

….

_Hace poco más de un año:_

-Estoy muerto- Dijo Daisuke arrastrando sus pies. Y mirando hacia arriba, llevamos días caminando en este bosque y sigo sin ver una cueva-

-Vamos, vamos, vamos - aplaudió Bokomon impaciente, deben encontrar sus digiespirits lo más pronto posible antes de que los secuaces de Kerpymon los encuentren.

-Hemos caminado por quien sabe cuánto- Aria le dio la razón a Daisuke.

Hikari por enésima vez comenzó a llorar, -¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo entre sollozos y pucheros, ¡Estoy cansada!, ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!.

-¡Por favor callen a esa niña, que me voy a volver loco!- Si bien Kaichi tenía muchos hermanos y algunos de la edad de Hikari, no podía tener paciencia con esa niña, era demasiado remilgona, y mimada. Completamente opuesta a sus hermanos que se peleaban las sobras de ayer, dudaba que ella hiciera algo así, y en efecto, porque le dio asco la comida de ayer se había quedado sin comer. Esa niña, más que ser algún aporte para el grupo solo ocasionaba problemas.

Daisuke adelanto los pasos, esa niña lo motivaba a caminar más rápido, nadie soportaba estar cerca de ella- Aria calla a tu hermana- dijo entre dientes cuando paso cerca de Aria.

-¡No es mi hermana!- grito indignada- ¡Y créeme que ojala no hubiera viajado con nosotros!- gruño.

-Aria! ¡Llévame en brazos estoy cansada!- grito Hikari, Aria que en el fondo había actuado casi como si no existiera, le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en 2 meses.

-¡No, pídele a tu papito que lo haga!- Todos miraron asombrados a Aria, inclusive Hikari que no esperaba una respuesta, o bueno tan vez sí, le dolía que Aria la ignorara, y sabia que siempre estaba molestándola, pero creía que esa era la única forma de llamar su atención.

-Sabes que ellos no están acá- dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas. Daisuke y Kai se miraron incómodos, otra vez iba a llorar.

-Ese no es mi problema- Dijo fríamente Aria. Y se adelanto. Odiaba a Hikari, la culpaba de todos sus problemas, aunque no fuera culpable de ninguno, casi ninguno. Y tenerla cerca en esta aventura solo convertía en esto en una desventura para ella, y tal vez para el resto, menos para Neemon, que trataba de tranquilizarla como siempre que intentaba llorar, Odiaba eso de ella, siempre manipulando con las lagrimas, no sacaría ni una pizca de piedad o compasión de ella, a Aria Balkenhold, no la manipulaba una niña de 8 años. Y la única cosa buena es que no había ningún adulto para decirle que le pidiera perdón, algo bueno de todo esto.

-¡Llegamos!- Dijo Bokomon, en este lugar se encuentran los digispirits de la luz.

-¡Agh!, menos mal, ya siento que no me quedan zapatos de tanto caminar-

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Kai camino impaciente hacia la cueva

Todos se adentraron nerviosos y emocionados a la cueva, no podían creer que después de escuchar tantas leyendas e historias de Bokomon por fin ellos iban a hacer para lo que estaban llamados, los niños elegidos.

Kai tomo el digiespirit del fuego, Aria el del aire, Daisuke el del trueno y Hikari el de la Luz. Pero ninguno reacciono.

-¿Se supone que tienen que hacer algo?- Daisuke lo sacudió bruscamente cerca de su oído para ver si sonaba o hacia algo.

-¡No lo agites así! - Bokomon corrió hacia Daisuke tratando de quitárselo, pero fue en vano, Daisuke le doblaba en estatura. - ¡Tienes que…ser…mas… ¡Agh!...cuidadoso…con…ellos! - dijo mientras saltaba tratando de quitarle en vano el digiespirit.

-No lo alcanzas, no lo alcanzas – Daisuke pareció olvidarse del hecho de que debían reaccionar cuando los tocaban, le parecía más divertido molestar a Bokomon-

-Daisuke tiene razón, ¿No se supone que deberían reaccionar?- Kai lo miro minuciosamente. - ¿O reaccionaran después?.

A Neemon se le helo el cuerpo, no es posible, era imposible que ellos no fueran los guerreros, ¿Y ahora que harían? Habían perdido tiempo entrenando y enseñando a los niños equivocados.

Miro a Bokomon, que había dejado de saltar, de pronto lo entendió todo, miro a Neemon asustado… ¿Habría sido posible que ellos se hubieran equivocado con los niños?

-¿Que haremos?- Dijo Bokomon pasmado.

-No lo sé- Dijo Kai- ¿Y si los llevamos y ahí vemos que hacemos con ellos?- Pero Kai no entendía que esa pregunta no iba hacia ellos, sino a Neemon.

-¿Con que aquí estaban?- los niños elegidos y Los dos digimones giraron en dirección hacia la voz pretenciosa.

Era Ranamon.

Y no estaba sola, Grumblemon, Arbomon y Mercurymon estaban con ella.

Bokomon y Neemon se miraron asustados, ¿Cómo podrían defenderse si los digispirits no reaccionaban con ellos?-

Ranamon sonrió – esta vez seré buena con ustedes o me pasan los digiespirits por las buenas y nadie saldrá tan herido y lo harán por las malas…-

-Ni de broma- Dijo Kai, miro su supuesto digiespirit, "vamos, reacciona" pensó pero nada paso.

Aria miro el digiespirt que tenía en su mano –Que se supone que tengamos que hacer Bokomon-

-Yo… eh… ¡Maldición esto no tendría que estar pasando!-

-creo que será por las malas… ¡Diluvio infernal!- alzo su mano y enseguida comenzaron a caer agua desde el techo de la cueva, lentamente los niños comenzaron a perder sus energías.

-¡Vamos Reacciona!-Kai agito el digispirit del fuego sin mayores resultados.

-¡Bokomon, que debemos hacer!- grito Aria mientras sus piernas completamente debilitadas comenzaban a tiritar, de pronto su peso se le hacía insoportable, cayó al piso.

-Ehh yo…, ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!-

-Rápido recoge los digispirits!- grito Ranamon, Grumblemon y mercurymon trataron de quinárselos pero aun mantenían resistencia.

-Neemon ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- grito Hikari. y de pronto recibió un martillazo de Grumblemon que la hizo volar por los aires.

-Hikari!- Grito Aria preocupada. -Es solo una niña, idiota!- Se abalanzo contra el enano- Metete con alguien de tu tamaño bravucón-

-¿Como alguien como tú por ejemplo?- Otro martillazo que mando a volar a Aria por los Aires-

-Rápido quítenle los digiespirits-

Ranamon intento quitarle el digispirit a Kai y Disuke comenzó a correr para evitar que Mercurymon le quitara el suyo.

-¡Ya me tienen harto estos niños! ¡Martillo terráqueo!- grito golpeando la tierra, de esta salieron varios picos y paredes de rocas, los niños perdieron el equilibrio. Aria casi cae encima de una de los picos de piedra Kai la empujo hacia otro lado y juntos rodaron por el piso, en ese momento el digispirit que tenia Aria voló por los aires junto con el que tenia Kai, eso les dio la oportunidad a esos monstruos para que lo tomaran y se los llevaran.

Y justo en ese instante Ranamon, esa cosa azul, atrapo a Hikari e intento quitarle su digispirit, la niña esa no me agradaba en lo más mínimo a Daisuke, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, así que fue a ayudarla, pésimo error, los atraparon a los dos, le quitaron el digispirit, y lo golpearon y este cayo aturdido en el suelo, lo último que pudo ver antes de quedar inconsciente fue una luz salir del digispirit que tenia Hikari.

Cuando Daisuke despertó, vio a Kai pateando las paredes de la cueva y a Aria abrazaba a Hikari, que lloraba desconsolada, siempre lloraba, pero nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma, algo malo había pasado.

-Mi cabeza…- sintió su cabeza húmeda, miro aturdido a los chicos- ¿Qué paso?-

-Bestias traidoras- Dijo Kai entre dientes- ¡Nos utilizaron!, Nos trajeron hasta este lugar para tendernos una emboscada!- Grito colérico

-Oh dios mío Daisuke!- Dijo Aria con una expresión horrorizada - ¡Tu cara!- abrió el bolso que traía y comenzó a buscar algo, no recuerdo que, me dolía mucho la cabeza, vi que sacaba una blusa y la rasgaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo mientras tocaba mi cabeza, le dolía mucho.

-¡Hombre! ¡Estas sangrando!- grito Kai

-¿¡Que!- Daisuke hizo un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero cayó rápidamente, Aria se acerco hacia él.

-Deja, no lo toques o será para por- dijo acercando el trozo de blusa y usándolo como venda.

-¿Daisuke morirá?- dijo entre sollozos Hikari.

-"ya me está matando la enana" pensó molesto- ¡Díganme que rayos está pasando!- Daisuke comenzaba a enojarse y a desesperarse.- ¿Y donde rayos se metieron Bokomon y Neemon?.

Aria bajo su mirada, Kai pateo una piedra y Hikari comenzó a llorar.

-Nos abandonaron- Dijo entre dientes Kai.

-¿Qué? Pero como- Daisuke no daba crédito a lo que oía – ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ellos jamás harían algo como eso! –

Daisuke miro fijamente los ojos castaños de Kai, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, aunque Kai no se caracterizaba por eso, más bien era él, el que se caracterizaba pro hacer bromas pesadas al grupo.

Kai miro fijamente hacia los ojos verdes de Daisuke y dijo sin mucha expresión.

-Pues vete acostumbrando a la idea-

….

-Y me dijo, pues vete acostumbrando a la idea- Diasuke/oakmon siguieron caminado por el bosque mientras el chico de cabello oscuro comenzaba a finalizar la historia. - Al final tuvimos que convencernos que ni Bokomon y Neemon regresarían por nosotros, nos abandonaron en el peor momento. Aria me dijo que en el momento en el que brillo la luz el resto de los digispirits brillaron junto con el que sostenía Hikari, y salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Poco después de eso los chicos se dieron cuenta que Bokomon y Neemon habían escapado. Kai estuvo a punto de perseguirlos, pero yo estaba tirado en el piso, me habían golpeado tan fuerte que quede inconsciente por horas. Prefirieron mantener el grupo unido, ahora estábamos completamente solos y no era para nada conveniente. Y nos hemos mantenido así desde entonces. Por eso me preocupa un poco dejarlos solos…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-Ahí están.- susurro Ranamon – solo debemos acercarnos un poco más.

-No creo que sea conveniente, recuerda que aun seguimos en el oasis, y los arboles son el elemento de Oakmon.

Muy tarde, Oakmon ya sabía de ellos, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se pues en guardia. Pero a pesar de que estuviera en su elemento, mucho no pudo hacer, ya que ellos eran tres contra uno y Daisuke recién estaba aprendiendo a dominar algunas cosas.

Trato de defenderse como pudo pero no podía hacer nada contra Mercuryon que le devolvía cada uno de sus ataques. Al final Oakmon cayó rendido al suelo.

-¿Qué me harán?- Dijo.

-Está a punto de ser derrotado, ¿Por qué no le quitamos su digicold?- Dijo Ranamon.

-Porque Duskmon dijo que lo quería al humano también- Gruño Grumblemon.

Daisuke vio como se acercaba Mercurymon, "este sería un buen momento para que aparecieran los niños a los que estaban espiando" pensó, pero se dio cuenta con amargura que estaba solo, y no tenia como defenderse. Mercurymon se acerco decididamente hacia Oakmon, mientras jugaba con una piedra negra. El corazón de Daisuke comenzó a latir muy rápidamente. Pero lo que más lamentaba en ese momento, era que sus compañeros quedarían solos y nuevamente estaban volviendo a perder.

Mercurymon se agacho y quedaron frente a frente, puso la piedra frente a sus ojos y dijo:

-Dulces sueño niño- ….

Continuara….

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Epilogo del capítulo 8:**

_(N.A: una forma de disculparme por la demora)_

-Son unos inútiles, son unos inútiles- Un digimon con forma de payaso decía mientras trataba de seguir a su amo, Duskmon- En cambio usted es un genio, debería estar rodeado con alguien que esté a su altura no como ellos- En vano trataba de ganarse sus favores haciéndole la pata-

-Lo sé- dijo Duskmon mientras seguía caminando con las manos en su espalda.- Pero eso tiene arreglo-

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer amo? ¿Hacia dónde va?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- cogió el pomo de la puerta - ¿Qué esperas? Ándate - el digimon se fue haciendo varias reverencias hacia Duskmon, le temía y le odiaba al mismo tiempo, pero él tenía el poder después de Kerpymon, claro, no le convenía tenerlo en su contra.

Duskmon ingreso hacia la sala negra y miro lo que tenía enfrente de él.

-¿Para qué tener digimones débiles, cuando puedes tener a un guerrero legendario?-

Y enfrente a él, estaba Oakmon, con su mirada completamente ensombrecida manteniéndose en una reverencia prolongada, esperando las órdenes que tenia para el Duskmon…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Agradecimientos y respuestas: (de los Review del capítulo 7)

**ShadowTamerBlack:** Si, el líder es Kerpimon, pero Duskmon es, emm como decirlo, como el gerente, está bajo Kerpymon pero sobre el resto de alguna forma, yo supongo porque es humano en el fondo, muchas gracias tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, y bueno, la actitud de Bokomon no fue la más correcta pero tuvo sus motivos, el tiempo se acababa y la primera generación de elegidos fue un fracaso. Eso lo explicare lo más probable en el próximo capítulo.

**Inur**: Si he estado releyendo la historia y me he fijado en esos errores, como será que hasta yo me pierdo con los errores y cortes de palabras, además de la redacción que tampoco me gusto como la deje en los capítulos anteriores. voy a ver qué hago para arreglar los otros capítulos. Gracias :)

**Tifon the Hedgehog: **Si, decidí colocarle un ataque, porque se me hacia raro que siendo un digimon no lo tuviera, porque se la pasan toda la serie escondiéndose detrás de los elegidos. En fin, gracias por el review y disculpa la demora.


End file.
